


The Other Side of Babel

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Jane Wray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One author's version of event leading up to and during the TOS episode, 'Journey to Babel.'</p><p>Written by Jane Wray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Babel

**Author's Note:**

> Transcriber's Notes: This story was probably written about thirty years ago, before pro-novels and before all our notions of what constitutes Vulcan culture. It was first printed in More Missions, More Myths 2 in 1985. It has been updated in terms of technology, but I have left the rest as it was.

Sarek jerked awake. The pain was almost unbearable. It had taken his breath away and come very close to forcing a cry from his lips. He instinctively reached for his wife, but he checked himself and began to concentrate on what to do. He was tingling all over. Anoxia, he thought. More air needed. Slow your metabolic rate...easy...near trance. Feeling returned to his skin and muscles but the sharp pain in his side continued. He lowered his metabolic rate even more and then slowed his heart. The pain dulled and gradually faded leaving a throbbing ache.

 

The Vulcan relaxed, but the concern remained in his mind. His wife moved closer and he put an arm around her, mostly from a lack of anything else to do with it. He patiently for other signs of illness, but none came. It could almost have been a bad dream but the weakness was still there, along with the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Sarek remained awake for the rest of the night in case the symptoms returned. By the time morning came, he was not at all sure that it had really happened, until he attempted to rise.

 

He rose up too quickly. His vision clouded, and he was forced to lie back. He heard Amanda come in, but he could not see her.

 

"You're sleeping in late this morning," she said jokingly. "Sarek, you look pale, are you—"

 

"I am quite well," Sarek said as he pulled himself up, this time more slowly.

 

"Surely you could stay home one day," she began. It was an old argument between them. "You look so ill. Would it be such a crime?"

 

"It would not be a crime." Sarek was pulling on his tunic with his back to his wife. "There is simply no need. I am all right, despite my appearance."

 

"Very well," Amanda sighed. She hardly ever won such a battle. Sarek would have to be paralysed or dead for him to miss work, and even then he would find a way to get there. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute." And she went into the next room.

 

Sarek reached for the wall to support himself as scon as he was certain that she had left.

 

~~**~~

 

"Peace to your home, Sarek," said Sacar as Sarek entered the small examining room.

 

"And to yours," Sarek returned. The ambassador regarded the doctor gravely while he examined the small boy who was lying on the table. "Who is this?" Sarek asked.

 

"One Selan," Sacar said as he loaded a hypospray gun. "Another refugee from the Aldebaron disaster. He lost both parents."

 

The boy looked at Sarek with sad eyes that were almost separated from the cold, normal features of his face. Sarek glanced away. How many times had Spock given him that defeated look? The pain made another fleeting throb in his side, causing him to retreat into the other room.

 

"I will be able to talk to you in a moment," called Sacar.

 

Sarek picked up a medical scanner from one of the shelves and moved it near his side. Far left lower chamber, a flutter, slurred lines...it was true. 

 

"Poor boy, I do not have the medication he needs," said Sacar as he entered.

 

Sarek casually placed the scanner back on the shelf. "Is there anything I can do for him," he asked without emotion.

 

"He is the state's responsibility for the present." Sacar folded his arms. "However, I feel that more experienced hands than ours should hold him for now. I always hesitate to impose a medical case upon the Barzeti healers, but one does not always have a choice."

 

"I quite agree," Sarek said. His eye fell on a nearby view screen which showed a recent announcement: "Coridan admission to be decided by Federation ambassadors. U.S.S. Enterprise will carry them to their destination." Sacar followed Sarek's gaze.

 

"Your son is on the Enterprise, is he not?" said the doctor.

 

"Spock? Affirmative," Sarek said absentmindedly.

 

"I have not seen Spock for many days," Sacar mused. "Of course, one hears of him often."

 

"Spock never had time for Vulcan," Sarek said as he casually manipulated the viewscreen so that he could read the rest of the information on the Coridan admission.

 

"One could take that perspective," Sacar said tactfully. "But I always felt that Vulcan never had time for Spock."

 

"We will not discuss it," Sarek almost snapped.

 

"It is your affair, of course," Sacar said with a wave of his hand. "May I assist you with something?"

 

"Assist?" Sarek was puzzled. "Oh, I simply came to see how your work was progressing."

 

"A doctor's work does not progress," Sacar said cynically. "At best, it holds its own against the buildup of entropy."

 

"Forgive me, Sacar," Sarek apologized. "I did come to converse with you, but my mind is now occupied with Coridan. Live long and prosper."

 

Sacar watched until the door had closed behind Sarek. He cocked his eyebrows and then went back to his work.

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek worked hard in his office. Data had to be compiled in preparation for the Federation conference. A list of ambassadors who were known to attend at this early date had been given to him. Sarek had to evaluate each one, predict how each would vote, and state their reasoning. The long Vulcan day was nearing its end when Sarek carried his report into the evening meeting at the Bureau for Intergalactic Affairs.

 

One of the ambassadors inserted the data into a computer and a resume of their combined efforts appeared on the monitor.

 

"These are the major issues that will arise," said the Vulcan by the computer. He was not a leader in the actual sense. Most organizations on Vulcan, including the Bureau, were run by mutual agreement. He simply acted as a coordinator. Any conflict was decided by vote.

 

"Tomorrow's meeting must be concerned with relevant questions which may be associated with these issues. It is a difficult assignment on short notice, but we have done it before." He made copies of the resume and passed the data discs around the table. The ambassadors chatted seriously as they filed out of the room.

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek was on his way home when the pain started again, deep, steady, radiating over to the other side. One step, then a throb and another. Sarek leaned back against the building. He could not make it home.

 

His eyes fixed on a sign across the way: "Saron — Physician."

 

Sarek put his hand on his heart and made his way across without support. He had never heard of Saron, and it would probably be best if the opposite were true.

 

Saron was extremely young. He was busily examining another man when Sarek entered, but he glanced around to say: "It will be a short wait."

 

"I'm in need of immediate attention, I fear," Sarek said as he slumped into a chair.

 

"Help me, please," Saron said to his patient. Both of them assisted Sarek through a neat examining room to a bed in the back of the office. Saron regarded the body function table, ran a scanner near Sarek's heart, then selected a drug and injected it. Sarek closed his eyes while Saron gave his other patient some medication and sent him on his way. The young doctor then came back in and regarded the readings with a serious eye.

 

"May I call your regular physician?" he asked.

 

"Your service will be adequate," Sarek replied.

 

"Have you had attacks before?"

 

"One last night."

 

"Were there any warning symptoms preceding this condition?"

 

"None."

 

"It will require surgery. I can make the arrangements now if you wish."

 

Sarek rose up a little. "What chance have I?"

 

"It is grave," Saron admitted. "I would estimate a three to one chance in favor of your survival. You will have to limit your activity for quite sane time. I fear being an ambassador will prove to be too much for you."

 

Sarek nodded grimly. He almost did not care that Saron recognized him. "I have been a scientist before," he sighed.

 

"Would you prefer to go directly to the hospital? The diagnosis can be confirmed there and I am certain the surgeons could operate tonight."

 

Sarek suddenly snapped more fully into the present.

 

"No," he stated flatly. "It is not a simple matter. I must make preparations. Can you not give me some medication? The pain stopped after you injected something."

 

Saron nodded. He retreated for a moment and re-entered with a bottle of pills.

 

"This is benjisidrine," he announced. "Your problem develops when a defective valve on your heart folds back on itself and blocks the opening of the coronary artery. This drug will immediately stiffen your heart valve, and when taken regularly, should prevent attacks or at least increase the time between them. You must not take it during an attack or your heart valve will be permanently fixed in its disfigured form and you will die. I gave you a drug to make the valve more pliable, but it is too dangerous to be taken away from medical observation."

 

"How long can I live this way?"

 

"I cannot give you a definite answer. The drug will eventually lose its effectiveness, probably in another three months. It would be best to have the operation as soon as possible. For now, simply take the drug every four hours."

 

Sarek continued on his way hone while he pondered his problem. If he were any other Vulcan the solution would be clear cut. He would have the surgery. It would be the only logical choice, despite the fact that he might not survive. Any other Vulcan wife would shrug off the death of a husband as little more than a brief loneliness. Amanda would view it as a complete collapse of her whole world. No one on Vulcan could understand. There would be no shoulder to cry on. She had hardly seen her human family for forty years and what a terrible trip home that would be.

 

He had to face facts logically. There was really only one person to whom he could turn: the boy. Boy? Sarek still thought of him that way. How disgustingly illogical. A boy when he left home, Spock was now a man. He had been a pair of sad eyes which never dimmed with their awe and respect, but now his face told of peace and belonging. Sarek had grudgingly accepted that, but it did not change the dishonor of having a son in Starfleet.

 

Sarek outlined his plan on the last street to his hone. He would announce his retirement and request the Coridan mission as his last assignment. He would do extra work so that his aides could take his place if he could not survive the trip. He knew every ambassador. An outline would not be difficult. On the way to Babel, he would tell Spock the problem. Spock would come home. There was no doubt of that. Spock had been deeply hurt by his father's rejection but it had not destroyed his concern and respect for his parents. Spock would come back to Vulcan and remain there until the operation was over. Even if Sarek died, Amanda would have her understanding son by her side. He would see to everything, stay with her until she relocated herself in her new life.

 

Sarek was smugly proud of himself. Few Vulcans could have reasoned out such a desperate situation so quickly and logically. He entered his house feeling somewhat relieved.

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek sat in his study, contemplating the few problems that remained. His hand glided over the discs in the file until he found the one he sought. He slipped it into the computer and Spock's picture appeared before him. The young Vulcan was wearing a Starfleet uniform and looking somewhat forlorn.

 

The door opened to admit Amanda. Sarek clicked off the monitor. His wife set down a tray with two mugs of steaming liquid on it. She flipped the monitor back on while resting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

 

"I brought you some tulac," she announced. "He is a handsome boy, isn't he?"

 

"He is no longer a boy," Sarek admonished. "And the word 'handsome' has no meaning on Vulcan. Desirability in Vulcans is shown when one adjusts well to his fellows and follows the teachings of our people."

 

"And according to your standards, that must exclude Spock?"

 

"It would seem so," Sarek said as he rose.

 

"It is strange to see you studying Spock's picture," Amanda commented.

 

"I have desirable news for you," Sarek replied quickly. "We may make a journey on the Enterprise soon. I was simply reviewing my son's appearance."

 

"From what I have heard, you will have little trouble recognizing him there," Amanda teased. Sarek glanced up at the ceiling with a hint of disgust. "Forgive me," Amanda said, stifling a smile. "I am quite pleased, my husband."

 

"I also have some other news. I grow weary of diplomatic ventures. I am retiring for a time, after which I shall return to my scientific endeavors."

 

Amanda was shocked. She sat down suddenly and regarded him in disbelief. He was already semi-retired. He had done it for her sake. But this... "What has made you decide such a thing?" she asked. "I have never known you as anything but an ambassador."

 

"I am more than what I am professionally, Amanda," Sarek said sternly. "I have reached my ultimate as a diplomat. I wish to attempt another field for a time. In addition, I need a more relaxing profession. I am no longer a young man."

 

"Is there something the matter, Sarek?" Amanda asked in a worried voice.

 

"There is nothing."

 

"You have never shared your problems with me," Amanda lamented. "Only your good fortune."

 

"You are my wife, Amanda. I will consult you on any problem that I cannot myself resolve. There is no reason for us to contemplate the same unpleasant aspects of life."

 

"Whatever you say, my husband," Amanda submitted.

 

Sarek retreated from his study and into their bathroom. He drew a small basin full of the precious Vulcan water. He was quietly sponging his body when his wife emerged from the bedroom. She stood beside him for a few minutes before she spoke.

 

"You will be kind to Spock, won't you?" she asked quietly. "He respects you so."

 

"Spock and I will know each other again," Sarek promised. "Do not interfere with us, Amanda. We will rectify our differences in our own way."

 

Amanda smiled and left Sarek to bathe alone.

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek tried to relax to the fullest while the shuttlecraft made its way to the Enterprise. No attack had come, despite the sudden change in environment. It was fortunate. The shuttlecraft landed on the hangar deck and Sarek stepped out. He noted his expectant son before anything else. His first impulse was to dash to the boy and explain his problem, but he checked himself. Amanda and Spock were together now. He could depend on his son to care for her. There was plenty of time and every hint of dissatisfaction that he could muster might convince Spock to enter the Science Academy should he die of this disease.

 

Spock greeted him formally, but Sarek almost ignored it. His son lowered his head, his eyes full of sadness. It is a man's body now, thought Sarek. But the boy is still there.

 

Then it happened: the surprise card that Sarek had not taken into consideration. Spock made it known to his captain that these were his parents. The captain and the doctor reacted with less than apathy. They immediately began a careful program to mix Sarek with his son, probe the problem between them. The doctor even went so far as to quiz Sarek on his reasons for retiring. Who were these unusual humans in Spock's life? How did his son stand than? What kept him sane? Then McCoy began asking about Spock's childhood. Sarek did not mind his own privacy being invaded, but Spock had to live with them all the time. He quietly withdrew his wife from the room.

 

Sarek felt sick from the time that he left the diplomatic gathering with his wife. His reactions to Kirk and McCoy were not normal. Ordinarily, they would not have bothered him. He tried to explain to Amanda why he wanted Spock's honor left alone. His arguments made little sense to him, but Amanda seemed agreeable. His mind was more on getting to their quarters and collapsing into the chair before he fell to the floor. Somehow, he hid his distress from Amanda, and sitting down did help.

 

He needed his medicine, but Amanda would not leave him alone. Trying to take it in her presence would only invite trouble. He announced that he was going to meditate and left her alone.

 

He made his way to the meeting room where the other ambassadors were talking and drinking. He had completely forgotten about Gav in his need for the medication which he took casually. Gav attacked immediately, but luckily, Kirk was there to intervene. Sarek left as quickly as he could, but the exertion was taking its toll. He made it as far as the observation deck when the pain hit him. His delay in taking the pill had been disastrous. The danger which the doctor had warned him of might have occurred.

 

Sarek was barely able to make it back to his cabin after the attack. He was surprised by the presence of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. He had hardly been informed of the death of Gav before the pain hit him once again and he faded from consciousness.

 

Sarek calmly accepted his fate. There was no blood for him and only a human doctor was on board. He could not be as cold and logical about death as he had always hoped to be, but at least Amanda was with Spock. He was only faintly aware of some grave decision being made. Then, finally, he slipped into complete oblivion.

 

~~**~~

 

To his surprise, he woke up feeling quite well. He turned his head toward the doctor and nurse who were working over Spock. The boy was lying unconscious on the next body function table. Sarek did not understand.

 

"Ah, the drug is losing its effect now," McCoy said in relief. "Continue the blood scans until his production is normal, Nurse."

 

Sarek turned to Amanda who was on the other side, holding his hand.

 

"Spock," he said in a concerned tone. "Is he...?"

 

"He'll be fine, Mr. Ambassador," McCoy said with a smile.

 

"He risked his life for you, Sarek," Amanda said. "He used a drug which has never been tested on Vulcans to give you the blood you needed."

 

Spock blinked open his eyes and watched his parents expectantly. Nurse Chapel removed the transfusion unit, but before Sarek could talk to his son, Kirk entered the room.

 

~~**~~

 

It was much later. Nurse Chapel was closing the ward down for the night. Kirk had been asleep for some time and Spock was dozing on and off.

 

"You don't need any medication to help you sleep," Christine informed Spock. "May I get you anything?"

 

"I am quite well," Spock replied clearly.

 

"How are you, Mr. Ambassador?" Christine turned to Sarek.

 

"I feel very well," Sarek replied.

 

Christine departed, and Sarek glanced over at Spock who had closed his eyes once again.

 

"Spock," Sarek called softly.

 

Spock looked over at his father.

 

"Yes, Sarek?" he asked seriously.

 

Sarek held up his hand in an inviting manner. Spock got out of bed and crossed over to his father. He clasped the older Vulcan's extended hand.

 

"Have you not wondered why I came on this mission, knowing of my grave illness?" Sarek asked.

 

"I am certain that you had some logical reason," Spock replied.

 

"Indeed," Sarek agreed. "The most logical of logical reasons: I needed you, Spock. It is strange to need someone. You may not be able to grasp the significance of such a state."

 

"Need?" Spock said with a shrug. "I am quite familiar with it. For many years I needed you. In many ways it continues. I am only pleased that you chose to honor me with your need."

 

Sarek put a hand to his son's temple and for the first time in eighteen years they joined minds. It took quite some time. There were many new aspects which each had acquired. Amanda came in to check on them, but she withdrew quickly when she saw them together. She leaned back in the dim light and smiled.


End file.
